Utility companies, communications companies, governmental entities, and other entities sometimes locate utility and communication pipes and lines and other facilities underground. For example, power lines and gas lines sometimes are located underground. The facilities are often struck by residents, excavators, and other entities during digging, construction, and other operations because the people performing the operation are not aware of the underground facility.
When these facilities are struck, they often are damaged. In addition, people manually performing the operation or using light or heavy equipment often are injured.
Local and state governments and businesses have created call centers that a person or entity about to perform an operation can call to determine if it is safe to perform the operation. For example, if a resident is about to excavate their backyard, the resident may call the call center and tell the customer service person where the resident is about to excavate. The customer service person collects the resident's contact information and a description of the excavation location. Another service person uses the collected information to determine whether or not a facility is buried in the ground or to determine if other hazards exist.
However, the information collected through the call centers often is not accurate or is otherwise flawed. For example, a resident may tell the customer service person that the excavation site is in the backyard close to a fence. Unfortunately, this does not provide the exact location of the excavation, such as if more than one fence exists. It also does not indicate a specific location in any direction from the fence. It does not provide information that would enable a customer service person to more accurately determine whether or not a facility is buried at or near the excavation site.
Improved systems and methods are needed to enable a person or entity to more accurately identify a location for an excavation site or other operation. Improved systems and methods are needed to automate entry of the site location identification and data associated with the operation.